scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers
This article is about the original incarnation of Shaggy Rogers. For other incarnations, see Shaggy Rogers (disambiguation). : The Sludge Monster From The Earth's Core (episode) Rogers''TNS&SD: ''Wedding Bell Boos! | nickname= Shaggy; Shag | gender= Male | species= Human | hair= Dusty blond | eyes= Black | job= Amateur sleuth (for more jobs, see below) | affiliation= Mystery Inc.; Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (formerly) | family= Mr. Rogers (father); Mrs. Rogers (mother); Maggie Rogers (sister) | firstapp= : | actor= Matthew Lillard (for previous actors, see below) }} '''Norville "Shaggy" Rogers' is the owner and best friend of the Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. Physical appearance Shaggy is a lanky, Caucasian teenager; he is fairly light for his age—even Velma Dinkley can pick him up with her own hands. He seems to have a very long neck. He usually wears a green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms, but he is sometimes seen in a red v-neck shirt and blue-colored pants. He also has whiskers on his chin. During his time as a werewolf, his irises are bluish green.Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. Personality Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have nearly insatiable appetites, as well as tendencies towards goofing off and cowardice. But Scooby Snacks usually satisfy them. Due to these similarities, Shaggy typically treats Scooby as a normal person rather than his pet. Shaggy uses his catch phrase "Zoinks!" whenever he's surprised or scared, which is frequently. He is sometimes encouraged by Shaggy Snacks. Although Shaggy enjoys a variety of food, he has been a vegetarian for much of his life. Skills and abilities Although usually considered a coward, Shaggy often proves useful in ferreting out the "monsters" and "ghosts" that are usually at the heart of the gang's mysteries, sometimes inadvertently, and sometimes by reluctantly acting as "live bait" for a trap, providing a necessary distraction for their eventual capture. Shaggy also has disguise and ventriloquism skills, as well as being athletic, which often helps the gang; in the episode What A Night For A Knight, Daphne says that he is the best gymnast in school, and he has also mentioned that he ran track. He has even dressed up as Daphne and Scooby on at least one occasion (usually for Halloween or something similar.) He is even capable of doing certain vocal impressions, from the Ghost of Redbeard (Go Away Ghost Ship) to even a train in a tunnel (Mine Your Own Business). He is also able to fly a plane, however he got lost and flew to the Himalayas instead of Hawaii. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) Shaggy also has an enormous appetite, and is able to eat and eat.... and eat. History Animated history Comic history Novel appearances Video game appearances Appearances * Shaggy's filmography Family and relatives :For a complete list of Shaggy's family members, look here. For other relatives, look here. Romantic interests There have been instances where Shaggy has noticed and gained the attention from the opposite sex over the years. * Googie: Shaggy's at-the-time girlfriend. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) * Sadie-Mae Scroggins: A southern girl who obsessively chased after Shaggy, even though he repeatedly made it clear he had no interest in her. (Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers) * Crystal: A hippie girl who turned out to be an alien. (Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders) * Shelly: A candy concession seller who had a crush on Shaggy, who was oblivious to it, and only saw her generosity as kindness. (WNSD: The Unnatural) * Meadow: An old hippie friend who broke his heart being the Cat Creature. (WNSD: Homeward Hound) * Rachel: A past girlfriend. (WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Valentine) * Mei Ling: A Chinese girl. (WNSD: Block-Long Hong Kong Terror) * Madelyn Dinkley: Madelyn, the younger sister of Velma, had a huge crush on Shaggy. In the end, Shaggy liked her too. (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo) Occupation Being only an amateur sleuth doesn't pay the bills, so Shaggy has had to find a source of income (and sometimes a profession if the gang decide to part ways for a while), and has taken on a variety of different jobs through his life. This is a list of them: * Junior detectives-for-hire: Contrary to the above, when the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. ( ) * Paper boy: In junior high, he was a paper boy for the Daily Babbler, until he found out his boss stole his bike chain to work his counterfeiting machine, causing him to quit. ( : A Bicycle Built for Boo!) * Movie extra: The gang was given parts as extras in Sandy Duncan's film, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. (TNSDMovies: Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde) * Carnival owner: Scooby, along with the rest of the gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under. (TNSDMovies: The Haunted Carnival) * Construction worker: He, Scooby and Fred took questionable jobs at a construction site. This was simply to make some extra cash. (TSDS: High Rise Hair Raiser) * Detective: He, Scooby and Scrappy worked for his uncle Fearless Shagaford at the Fearless Detective Agency. (The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour) * Gym teacher: He, Scooby and Scrappy were hired as gym teachers at Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, or so they believed. (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) * Racecar driver. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) * Aiport customs: He and Scooby worked in customs at an airport during the break-up of Mystery Inc., but were fired when they ate all the confiscated cheese. (Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island) Behind the scenes The inspiration for the character came from Maynard G. Krebs, a hippy character played by Bob Denver in the early 60s sitcom, The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis. Voices of Shaggy Casey Kasem played Shaggy for a time where he was portrayed as a vegetarian, by request of Kasem, who is a vegan. In the past, Shaggy had a tendency to overeat and eat anything he could. Kasem disagreed with this portrayal, and in 1995 he walked out on the role when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were to be portrayed in a Burger King commercial. He also did this because the producers of Scooby Doo would not turn Shaggy into a vegan, which Kasem is. Therefore he quit, later to rejoin the crew when they allowed Shaggy to be a vegan, only ten years later, in the series What's New, Scooby-Doo?. On a series of Peter Pan Records read-along book-and-audio sets from the late 1970s, Duncan Robertson voiced Shaggy, while the other cast members of the show reprised their roles for the records. Scott Innes and Billy West briefly took over the role in several of the direct-to-video films produced in the late 1990s and early 2000s. From 2010, Matthew Lillard had been selected to voice Shaggy Rogers, having previously played the role in the 2002 and 2004 live-action films. In other languages Shaggy is well-known around the world, in several countries. His name is Sammy Rogers in French, Bozont Rogers in Hungarian and KudłatyLiteral translation of '''Shaggy. Rogers''' in Polish versions of Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * Shaggy's the only human member of the gang to have a proper girlfriend (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Valentine), and think about being in a committed relationship. (Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders) * He can play guitar. (SDWAY: The Haunted House Hang-Up) * He claimed to know how to play Chinese Checkers. * He can play tournament-level miniature golf. (WNSD: A Terrifying Round With A Menacing Metallic Clown) Gallery Shaggy.jpg| Shags2.gif| Original_Shaggy.jpg| See also * Biographical account of comic appearances * Biographical account of novel appearances * Biographical account of video game appearances * Shaggy Rogers's cell phone (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) References Category:Actors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Animated film characters Category:Babysitters Category:Businesspeople Category:Coaches Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Journalists Category:Law enforcement Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Racers Category:Rogerses Category:Scooby Doobies Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Suspects Category:TV characters Category:Victims